Project AT12
by kokorocrane
Summary: For as long as she could remember, she was surrounded by witches. They experimented on her, abused her, and used her for their own purposes. She was Project AT12, nothing more and nothing less.
1. Chapter 1

_PROJ. AT12_

Hello there readers! Welcome to this fanfic~ I'm a new writer; pardon my grammar and other mistakes. I will try to keep them to a minimum. Other than that, I honestly do not know where this idea for this fanfic came from. Maybe a dream of mine? Who knows? Just read and enjoy! And if you like it, please review! It would mean a lot to me.

**Chapter One**

Kid stared at his father with disbelief. He must have been hearing things because there was no way that his father had―

"THIS IS THE PERFECT MISSION FOR ME, LORD DEATH! I WILL INVADE THAT WITCH LAB WITH NO PROBLEMS. BRING ON ALL OF THE WITCHES! I WILL TAKE THEM DOWN."

The young reaper sighed as his fellow classmate yelled, interrupting his thoughts. Even though everyone had matured greatly in the last three years, Black Star was still as obnoxious as ever.

"Black Star, calm down! But seriously Lord Death, you've got to be kidding me!" Soul, now the status of Death Scythe, yelled out. His partner, Maka, was nowhere to be seen.

"Listen children, I know that this mission sounds strange and dangerous, but you have to complete it. I am asking you to rescue three people that are held in the lab. It is urgent and important that you get to them in time." Lord Death replied. He still spoke with that childish voice of his, but his tone did not lack seriousness.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is so important that we get them now?" Tsubaki asked, looking up to Lord Death.

"They have been kidnapped by those witches many years ago. Also, they have been experimented on and it seems like they have been tortured. Those three have something very crucial to our war against evil witches. If they are on our side, we have a great advantage."

Kid nodded slightly. In the last two years, witches from all around the world have decided to unveil themselves. They declared war on the DWMA and fights have been happening ever since. There still was no peace in Death City.

"We'll do it."

Everyone turned their heads to Kid and he merely shrugged at them.

"If it gives us an advantage over those witches, then we might as well take it. Right?" He looked towards his friends and they all nodded as well.

"Thank you, son. Now, you leave tomorrow night. It will take half a day to get to the lab and Sid has maps ready for you. All we know as of right now is that one of them is a meister and the status of the other two is unknown. Be careful when you approach them but be gentle as well. Who knows what those witches have done. Rest up tonight and be ready for anything tomorrow." Lord Death dismissed them all, but Kid stayed back

Once everyone has left, he turned to his father.

"You know something and you aren't telling us."

It was silent until Lord Death sighed.

"Unfortunately, to be safe, I cannot tell you. You all will have to find out on your own."

Kid frowned, of course his father would avoid the subject.

"Rest tonight Kid. Tomorrow will be a long day for you."

And with that, Kid left the Death room anticipating the mission more than ever.

The Next Day: DWMA Entrance

"Does everyone have the maps that I have given them? If you don't then there's a chance that you'll be getting lost, trust me." Sid looked over the group of seven teenagers. They seemed like they were children only yesterday. However, now they were young adults and could handle themselves.

"Hey Sid, will it really take us half a day to reach the lab?" Liz asked as she adjusted her coat. It was a dreary day in Death City and the cold weather was the cause of it.

"If you travel correctly, no. That lab is actually only three hours away if you fly. However, Black Star and Tsubaki are the only ones incapable of that." Sid explained and he watched the blue haired teenager frown.

"It's not our fault that we can't do that! We can just run though, can't we? We're faster on foot anyway!" Black Star complained and Tsubaki patted his back with a smile on his face.

"Then let's do that!" Maka exclaimed standing up from her sitting position. She grinned at everyone's confused faces.

"Kid and I will fly there. Black Star can run. Either way, our speed is going to be the same, right?" She continued and her weapon partner groaned.

"That means I have to be in weapon form for four hours though! And more if we get into trouble! This isn't cool." He groaned once again but agreed nonetheless.

"We're good with that plan too!" Patty smiled and Liz sighed, there was no use fighting Maka about this issue anyway. This was the fastest way to finish this mission.

Kid summoned his skateboard and the twins changed into their weapon form. Soul groaned a third time before grabbing his meister's hand and transforming.

"Be safe, all of you. And bring those three prisoners back safely. The DWMA is counting on you!" Sid waved as the group set off.

It seemed like they were traveling for at least 20 minutes in silence, not that anyone minded actually. Kid sighed and continued to follow the path that he was given. He glanced towards his right and saw Maka coming closer to him. He slowed down slightly, waiting for her to start the conversation.

"Did Lord Death tell you anything else about the prisoners that we should know? This mission feels a bit shady, but I could be wrong." Maka asked quietly, as if not to sound rude.

"All he said was that they are an advantage to us. He's keeping me in the dark about this as well."

Maka nodded and continued flying straight. Something just did not feel right about their situation. Kid could sense the tension in the air and even Black Star was acting weird. They were given barely any background information about this mission. They didn't even know what these prisoners looked liked! What good would that do?

Kid bit his lip in frustration before speeding to catch up. Things were not making sense.

After what seemed like hours, Maka spotted something up ahead. She carefully took out her map and realized that they had reached their destination. Nodding at Kid, the two descended down to meet up with Black Star who was leaning against a tree, catching his breath.

"This is the place, right?"

"Yeah, pretty sure." Kid looked up to the eerie looking castle. It seemed to have been built with bricks but it looked too old for that. The entrance was a large wooden door and there were no windows surrounding the castle at all. The four towers attached to the main structure had no windows as well. This castle really did look like a prison.

"What's this place called?" Soul's echoed voice asked.

"Castle Chiyo, according to Sid." Maka answered as she looked down to her map once again.

"That means _Eternal_ in Japanese. So I'm guessing this castle has been here for a very long time." Tsubaki said and she indirectly answered everyone's question of the definition of Chiyo.

"What's the plan, Maka?" Kid was used to turning to the younger girl for plans because she usually knew what she was doing when it came to missions like these.

"The three prisoners are in the basement in the far east tower. We do not know how many witches are currently in the castle, so we must be careful not to stir up too much trouble. That's too risky. I say, we look for the tower they are under and see if there is any entrance that we can use. Like a drainage system or something." She quickly explained, scanning the building with her eyes.

Kid paled at the thought.

"We can't just use a drainage system as our entrance! What kind of way in is that? My pants could get wet and just imagine what is down there! Think of all the unsymmetrical creatures that exist there!" He rambled on but was ignored. Everyone had just gotten used to his strange habits.

"Snap out of it! Those prisoners are more important than your stupid pants right now!" Liz yelled at him and tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"FINE! But don't think I won't get you back for this, Liz!" He stomped off to join Maka and Black Star as they looked for a drainage system. He could hear Patty's laughter and he sighed. Things will sometimes never change.

After a few minutes, Black Star managed to find a small yet big enough way in. Unfortunately for Kid, it actually was a drain. Because Black Star found their entrance, he said that he would guard it and if anything were to happen, he'd yell for them to come out.

Soul easily cut off the bars that sealed the drain and they all crawled in. It was dry at the moment, so they all got a lucky break. Maka led the way, trying to find three soul wavelengths that stood out the most. The wavelengths of the prisoners were bound to be weaker than the witches.

"Did you find anything?"

"SHH!" Maka waved her hand and continued to lead the way. Kid silently groaned, feeling gross for crawling around in a drain, but he followed her lead. She suddenly stopped and pointed towards an opening. Soul carefully sliced though the metals bars and one by one, they all climbed into the dark room. There was barely any light, but Kid managed to see a small wooden table set in the corner. The actual door to this room looked like it was made of metal and the room itself was concrete.

His eyes surveyed the room until he found himself looking into the eyes of a blonde boy around his age. His arms were raised above his head and his wrists were chained to the wall. Next to him was a girl with gray hair and she looked as if she was knocked out. Her arms were in the same position as the blonde's were. Finally, there was another blonde next to the girl. He was conscious but did not look over to them. He looked as if he was just staring at the ceiling. His arms were chained as well.

Maka quickly ran over to the first boy, whispering "We're from the DWMA and we're here to rescue you. Please, come with us and we'll get you out of here."

He nodded but waved his hand, signaling that the chains were keeping him held back. Maka nodded and Soul turned back into his human form, except for the fact that his hand was now the blade of a scythe. He brought the blade to the chain, expecting it to break. But it didn't.

"What the hell?" Soul muttered, taking a closer look at it.

On the links of the chain was the writing of a witch. The blonde boy frowned but spoke up.

"The only way for us to get out is if Lord Death touches these chains. That is what the witches have said." His voice was scratchy, as if he hasn't had anything to drink in days. Kid quickly stepped in towards the boy.

"Maybe it'll work for me."

Kid grabbed the chain with his bare hand and he gasped at the change. The links began to melt away slowly, but surely. The prisoner's eyes widened as he looked up to Kid.

"He's Lord Death's son, Able." A deep voice said and Kid looked to his right to see the other blonde talking.

"The witches talk about him all the time, you should pay attention." He continued with a smirk on his face.

Kid decided to ignore his comments as he moved over to the girl's chains. He grabbed the links with only one hand, however the process was much slower this time. Sensing that something was wrong, the reaper used both his hands and hoped that this would speed things up. Luckily, it did. The last prisoner's chains only required one hand, so finally they were free.

"We need to get out of here, is there a way to wake her up?" Maka asked, looking over to the girl that was currently being held up by who Kid believed was 'Able'.

"Not for a while, but we can handle her. Please, get us out of here!" Able pleaded as he stood up. He wasn't that tall and his blonde hair came down to the middle of his back, as if he hadn't been taken care off. His face was dirty and his dark gray eyes lacked shine. He looked so fragile and hungry.

The other blonde stood up and was at least a head taller than Kid. His hair was also dirty but somehow it was short and spikey. He appeared to be a strong man, his muscles showing through his shirt. His eyes stood out the most. They were gray, just like the other blonde's… But there seemed to be a red lining around his iris.

Kid took another glance over this trio and their appearances. They were all dressed in the same thing, a long brown shirt that looked like it was nothing but a rag.

Maka's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "We have to crawl through this drain, but please, hurry. We don't have much time."

The blondes nodded and Maka lead the way once more. Kid followed behind her and the prisoners were behind him as well. They managed to crawl out quickly and Black Star was obediently waiting with Tsubaki. It appears that nothing has happened yet.

"How are we going to get out of here now? We can't carry all of them…" Black Star asked as he saw the three prisoners. Able walked around freely and stretched while the other man carried the still sleeping girl.

Able smiled and then suddenly he was glowing until he disappeared.

"Wait, he's a weapon?" Maka exclaimed as a beam of light suddenly covered the taller blonde's back.

The three meisters watched in awe as two wings replaced the light. The wings outstretched and resembled an angel's wings.

"What in the world…" Kid and Black Star gasped as they stared right at the prisoner.

"I can explain things later, but we should probably get going soon. Those witches tend to check up on us."

Maka nodded slightly and Soul transformed once again. Kid got on his skateboard as Black Star left ahead of them

"Just follow us, you'll be fine now."

**Hours Later: DWMA Entrance**

Once they had landed, the students looked ahead to see Professor Stein waiting with Miss Marie. The wings from the prisoner's back disappeared and Able was once again in his human form.

"Welcome back. Let's go the infirmary now." Marie said with a smile on her face.

This time, Kid led the way for the DWMA's new guests. Every once in a while, he would look back to see if the girl had regained consciousness yet and every time he looked, he would be disappointed. One thing he did notice was a tattoo of some sort was on her right wrist. He could not read it completely but he did manage to read the last two characters.

**12**

He looked at Able as well and sure enough, there was also a tattoo on his wrist. Kid could clearly read his.

**A8L3**

Before he took tale a glance at the last prisoner's wrists, they had arrived at the infirmary. Sid was waiting inside, along with Nygus. There were now three beds placed next to each other and new equipment was everywhere.

"Please, place her here and lie down as well. Who knows what you all have been through…" Nygus said with a soft tone. The gray haired girl was placed on the bed closest to the door. Able took the middle and finally the other prisoner was in the bed next to the window.

"We're going to take physical exams of you three and then feed you to your heart's content." Sid explained and Able nodded.

Then, Sid turned to the students in the doorway.

"Lord Death wants to see you all in the death room. Don't keep him waiting, it's important."

Tsubaki waved good bye as she closed the infirmary door. Maka sighed and stretched her arms above her head. Black Star was strangely quiet and Patty was staying calm. Something just did not seem right about those three prisoners.

"Why did that seem too easy…?" Liz asked, more to herself than everyone else.

Everyone also wondered the same thing as they walked to the death room in silence. No one was willing to try to figure out an answer. And surely, Lord Death knew the answer.

Before they entered the room, they were approached by Stein and Marie once again. This time, Stein spoke up.

"Thank you for rescuing those prisoners from Castle Chiyo. I know that you have questions to ask. Lord Death and I will answer them as best as we can." He said in his monotone voice, cranking the screw in his head.

They all entered the room and Lord Death was waiting there with Spirit, who had a scowl on his face. The Death Scythe didn't even bother greeting his daughter when she walked in and everyone noticed this immediately.

"Now, you all saw Project A8L3, also known as 'Able' do his transformation, correct?" Spirit said as Stein and Marie walked up to stand next to him.

"You mean the short blond guy, right?" Black Star asked and Stein nodded.

"Yes, his real name is Able Schwert. As of today, he is 19 years old. He, along with his twin brother Kai, were kidnapped from their home in Germany when they were only four years old. They were born as weapons and their true weapon forms are twin swords. Much like Liz and Patty, they are exactly identical in that form." Stein explained.

"However, as you all have seen… Able has another form." Marie said, smiling at the faces of her surprised students.

"Not only is that boy a sword, he's also a pair of wings." Spirit finished off and Maka raised her hand.

"Is he the same as I am?" She asked carefully. She may possess the Grigori soul, but something about Able's wings were different from hers. He seemed to have actual angel wings.

"No, his soul is actually normal for a weapon. It's just that―"

"Able has been injected with the blood of an angel's." Lord Death finally spoke up and the room went silent.

"As you all should know, angels went extinct nearly half a million years ago. We've went over this in class already. The witches and angels were in a heated war and unfortunately, the latter lost. However, the last angel ever recorded was captured by the witches. It is said that the witches decided to torture the pure creature… And they did, by draining its blood and letting it die that way." Stein said and he cranked his screw once again.

"So, his other transformation is a pair of wings?" Patty asked and all of the adults nodded.

"If his soul wavelength is compatible with whom he is attaching himself to, then they should be able to fly safely together. About 15% of his blood is angel's blood. That's the minimum amount of blood needed to gain the beginner abilities of an angel. His brother does not possess angel blood at all. Out of the three, he is most normal. But the young girl you saw… She is the main target for the witches." Lord Death went on to say and Kid lifted his head to look straight at his father.

"That girl, she was Project AT12. Also known as "Angel Technician 12". She was kidnapped by those witches when she was only a year old, hence her number being 12. Her name is unknown as of right now. There isn't much data on her, but we do know this… Her blood is about 85% of an angel's."

Maka gasped and Black Star's jaw dropped. Liz had a blank look on her face and Tsubaki's eyes widened. To them, this was as close they were to get to an actual angel. If Able only had 15% and he could transform into wings, who knew that this other girl could do.

"…The last 15% of her blood is black blood, which means she is a very serious and dangerous target." Stein finished off, pushing his glasses up.

"This girl, you see, has been experimented on for years. And now, she is the key to this war against the witches. I am asking all of you, to sincerely befriend her and the Schwert brothers. If things go the way I believed they would, the brothers are bound to be her weapon partners. They have been through so much together and I can only imagine that they are very inclusive people. Please, let them know that the DWMA is for them. They need to know that they can trust us and that we will protect them. No other students must know about this, understood? Our cover story is just that they are new students. This will be your ongoing mission for the next month. Befriend them with your honesty." Lord Death said and everyone nodded eagerly.

Kid noticed that his father had a look of extreme worry on his face. Even though he wore that mask, Kid could easily read his father's facial expressions.

He would not let his father down.

**End Chapter One**

Oh my, what a beginning chapter. To be honest, I don't know how this fanfic will go along, but I do know that I am finally happy to start it.

Please review!

**Next update comes after 5+ reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

_PROJ. AT12_

Hello again! So I didn't get 5 reviews (I was close enough though) but, I was added to people's story alerts and things like that, so here is your update!

**Chapter Two**

It was a quiet day at the DWMA, given the fact that it was a Sunday. On most Sundays, there would be a few students here and there, running errands or asking questions to the teachers that were present. Today was no exception.

"But Miss Marie, if angels were so powerful, how did they lose to witches?" Tsubaki asked, raising her hand.

Tsubaki, along with Black Star, Maka, Soul, and Death the Kid were currently in Marie's classroom. They sat in their usual seats, eagerly asking questions about their new visitors. The girl still had not awoken, even though she had arrived three days ago. The twins were awake and well, being fed and having their physicals taken already. Able was even able to cut his long hair to be shoulder length, he thanked Liz numerous times. It seemed like Liz was his favorite at the moment. Kai had not yet opened up to the group of teenagers, much to their dismay. In fact, he was rarely seen around the academy at all. He mostly stayed by his meister's side. His older twin brother was more sociable than he was.

The twins had been very kind, nonetheless. They even let Liz and Patty drag them out of the infirmary to go find actual clothes, seeing as they were still wearing their rags to. Having another pair of twins to hang out with was fun for Patty.

The group's meeting was interrupted when Patty ran through the door, with a smile on her face.

"We have returned!" She exclaimed happily, waving over to Death the Kid. He gave a small smile back at his weapon.

Liz appeared in the doorway, holding numerous bags. She groaned and dropped the bags onto the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Busy day Liz?" Marie laughed at her student's miserable face.

"Able is older than me but he has so much energy. I can't believe it." Liz groaned once again and ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm not that bad, to be honest." Able walked into the classroom, grinning at the older Thompson twin. The young man looked nothing like his previous condition. In a short time, he managed to recover to obtain near perfect health. His new haircut gave him a brighter look and his gray eyes seemed to shine when he talked to anyone. If someone were to meet him, they would never guess that he used to be abused by witches. He looked a lot happier than his solemn younger brother.

Kai also walked in, holding a few bags as well. His hair was still short and spikey; however it was cleaner than before. His eyes appeared to be a dull gray, contrasting his brother's. He nodded to everyone in the room as his greeting.

"Ah, it's good for you all to join us. We actually had a few more questions to get through." Marie smiled and motioned for the pair of twins to sit down.

Liz and Patty sat next to Death and the Schwert twins sat in the front row, by themselves.

"As Tsubaki was asking, the angels are very powerful however, they lost to witches. To be simple, the witches had cheated against the angels." Marie explained.

"Angels are said to be holy creatures and they are weak against extreme dark magic. That kind of magic is not used in this day and age because of the massive consequences and side effects. Extreme dark magic takes away life from the user. So, if you were to only depend on your dark magic skills, you could die at any time." She continued and her students remained quiet.

Their discussion was cut off when yet another visitor appeared. Stein waved slightly towards his students and walked in. He had a serious expression on his face as he turned the screw in his head.

"12 is about to wake up, I suggest we welcome her. Come to the infirmary if you wish." And with that, he walked out.

Able quickly stood up, grabbing Kai's wrist. The twins quickly ran out (well, Able ran and Kai was dragged).

"Do you think it would be okay if we saw her too?" Maka asked and Soul patted her shoulder.

"I don't see why not. I mean, we _are_ the ones that rescued her, right?" He replied standing up and stretching.

Maka nodded slowly and looked towards Marie who still wore a smile on her face.

"Why don't we all go visit her?" She suggested and the teenagers stood up, agreeing with their teacher.

They left the classroom and followed Marie down to the infirmary. Kid was quiet the whole way there and his weapons were getting worried.

"Hey Kid, is something wrong?" Liz asked, placing her hand on his shoulder and shaking him slightly. The young reaper looked at her and shook his head. He looked ahead to see Maka and Soul arguing about something and Tsubaki trying to calm Black Star down.

"BUT ONCE SHE SEES ME, SHE'LL BELIEVE THAT I AM A GOD!" He screamed out, laughing loudly.

Kid smiled at the backs of his friends. In three short years, they had all grown so much. Maka no longer wore her hair in pigtails; she opted for leaving it down. Her hair had grown down to the middle of her back and she refused to cut it. She had grown into a young woman, now 16 years old. Maka still wore the Spartoi uniform with pride. She had gotten taller, however she was still short compared to Soul. The scythe had matured as well, not caring about what others thought of him anymore. His white hair was kept the same, and he continued to wear his thin black hairband. He wore his Spartoi uniform as well, but his tie was usually loosened. He was at least a head taller than Maka and he was currently the tallest in their group.

Black Star didn't change, in terms of his personality. He was still the loud kid he was before. His hair remained the same and the only difference was that he was stronger in controlling his volume. Now, Black Star is able to differentiate between serious and fun fights. He no longer picks stupid fights that are not worth his time. He had grown to be only a few inches shorter than Soul. His Spartoi uniform remained the same and his long scarf seemed to be his favorite. Kid believed that this was because of Tsubaki. They both wore identical scarves and it was a symbol of their partnership. Tsubaki had grown as well, however she was now shorter than Black Star. Her long hair had gotten longer and she tried her best to keep it out of the way when she fought. Her uniform had not changed at all. It seemed that in terms of appearance, Black Star and Tsubaki had not changed that much.

Kid looked down to examine his own uniform. The jacket he had was perfect for him, as it was made to be symmetrical. He admired the Spartoi uniform greatly, as it was a symbol of his loyalty to his father. However, he believed in changing it to suit him better. Instead of wearing blue pants, he chose black. He believed that black was a better color on him and so did Liz and Patty. He made sure their skirts were no longer blue as well. Everything had to be perfect for their matching uniforms. Besides his uniform changing, his hair was also getting longer. His hair grew to be almost shoulder length and his white stripes remained the same. Even though he wished to look neat and clean, his unruly hair surprisingly looked good on him. He did not have enough time to cut it and he thought his current style was fine. Liz and Patty did not change too drastically in the past few years. Liz made an effort to keep her hair the same length and style, saying that if it were to change "things wouldn't be the same". Patty remained cheerful and optimistic, but didn't grow to be as tall as Liz. Kid, however, grew to be taller than Liz. He was at least half a head taller than her.

"Hey Kid, snap out of it. We're here at the infirmary." Liz waved her hand in front of his face and he snapped out of his thoughts.

The door to the infirmary was wide open and Kid could see that Marie and Stein were currently talking to someone. What surprised Kid the most was that Stein seemed to be smiling. This freaked everyone out, because rarely did he ever have a sincere smile on his face.

"Can we come in?" Maka knocked gently on the door, even though it was open. Marie waved at them to enter.

They all walked in, crowding together in the small room. Kid looked over to the beds and saw Able and Kai sitting at the foot of the nearest one. The girl who was rescued was finally awake and sitting up. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned slowly. Her face was clean of any dirt that was previously on it and she seemed to be healthy, at least in Kid's eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Able turned to look at her with a gentle smile on his face. His eyes shined with happiness, seeing his meister awake.

The girl groaned, placing her hand on her throat. Kai nodded and got off the bed, walking towards the small table by the door. He grabbed a cup of water and gave it to her. She drank all of it in a hurry and sighed once she was finished.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly, looking up to Kai with a curious gaze. She had bright blue eyes and she lowered her gaze to look around the room. She noticed all the people around her and quickly and hid behind Kai, grabbing his shirt.

"12! Don't hide! These people rescued us from Castle Chiyo a few days ago! Don't worry, they're pretty friendly. They even have twins, like Kai and I!" Able smiled reassuringly and the girl slowly let go of Kai's shirt and sat back down.

"It's nice to meet you and thank you for rescuing us." She bowed her head slightly, not wanting to look at the group of strange people that were in the room.

"We're at the DWMA right now, you know what that place is, right?" Kai sat down next to her and patted her head.

"It's the place that the witches talk about all the time." She replied, still looking down.

"Good, and this group of people attend this school. The two adults over there are teachers here. Say hi." Able said, pointing over at Stein and Marie.

The girl looked up and smiled at the teachers. Marie smiled back and Stein nodded slightly.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves?" Marie asked and everyone agreed.

Starting with Maka, everyone took turns with introducing themselves to the girl. To each introduction she smiled and nodded. When it was finally Kid's turn, the girl stared at him curiously.

"Are you Lord Death's son?" She asked quietly, still staring at him.

"Yes, how did you know?" Kid replied and she smiled.

"The witches tend to talk about you a lot, you know." She explained to Kid.

Kid was about to reply once again, but he was cut off by Stein.

"Now that you're awake, why don't you get cleaned up a bit? Liz and Patty had bought clothes for you, hopefully they fit you. Marie will take you into the bathroom and give you your physical there. Is that okay?" Stein asked and the girl nodded, carefully getting out of bed. She stumbled once her feet touched the ground, but Kai was there to help her.

She walked towards Marie and they went into the bathroom that was part of the infirmary.

"Now that she's awake, we'll have to figure out where the three of you will stay. We can't have you living by yourselves because of the potential danger you are in. We also can't have you staying here because this isn't to be a living place for a long period of time." Stein said as he motioned for everyone to leave the infirmary.

"I would volunteer, but we don't have room at our apartment…" Maka sighed.

"Can they stay with us? We have plenty of rooms and it may be the safest place for them" Kid asked as he looked up to Stein.

Liz and Patty agreed, saying it would be nice to have more company over.

"You should ask your father then. He's in the Death Room right now with Spirit. Everyone else, I think you should show Able and Kai around the academy. They'll be students here next week, if they are ready." The man walked away, leaving the group of teenagers alone in the hallway.

"Won't people think it's weird if students just show up out of nowhere though?" Able asked outloud, as he looked at Maka.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time. The DWMA grows every day." She explained as she began to lead them through the hallway.

As Maka led the twins around the academy, Kid noticed the younger twin's tattoo. His was also on his right wrist and it had four characters as well.

**DP01**

Before Kid could try to figure out what the characters meant, they had arrived at the Death Room.

"We'll keep showing them around while you ask your father about them staying with you. I hope you don't mind, Kid."

He shook his head and proceeded to walk into the room with Liz and Patty trailing behind him.

"Ah, Kid! Nice to see you again, what's up?" Lord Death waved as his son walked into the room. Spirit was currently sitting on the ground, mumbling something about an 'unfair boss' and 'Maka'.

"Father, I have a request for you."

"Oh, does it have to do with our new visitors?"

"Actually, yes. Is it okay for them to stay at our home for the time being? We do have extra rooms and they need somewhere safe to stay." The young reaper looked up at his father with hopeful eyes.

It was silent for a few moments, with an occasional hum from Lord Death. Kid was sure that his father would say yes, but Lord Death loved to make everything suspenseful.

"Given the fact that Able already likes Liz and Patty, you can let them stay. But one thing, make sure their rooms are close together. As of right now, they still have not opened up to all of us." Lord Death said, turning away and looking into his mirror.

The image changed from a reflection into a current vision of Able and Kai, walking with Maka. Able was smiling brightly and his brother had a slight smile as well. It seemed like everyone was getting along.

"They should move in tonight; the sooner, the better. And try to ask 12 if she knows her real name, we can't keep calling her that number." Lord Death said before letting his son leave.

**Meanwhile in the Infirmary**

"Marie, you almost done in there?" Stein knocked on the bathroom door and leaned against it.

"That's Stein, my meister. He's nice, don't worry about him. Give us a few more minutes Stein! I'll start the physical as soon as I can!" She called out and Stein went over to sit as his desk.

**In the Bathroom**

The sound of running water filled the room as Marie helped the girl into the tub. She was humming a relaxing tone and her wavelength managed to calm the girl down even more. Once the tub was full of water, the teacher got to work on cleaning the young meister.

"So, how old are you?" Marie asked gently pouring water over the girl's head. She shivered as a response.

"I just turned 16 a while ago." She replied quietly as Marie began to rub shampoo into her long hair.

"Your hair is really long, would you like me to cut it for you? I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable with it being shorter."

The girl nodded and closed her eyes, feeling relaxed when Marie washed her hair with care. As she washed the girl's hair, Marie's eyes began to scan her body. Scars were all over her back and it looked like she was whipped and burned numerous times. There were no fresh wounds, but Marie made sure that she washed the girl's back carefully.

"What kind of weapon are you?" The girl asked turning her head to look at the teacher.

"Well, I'm a Death Scythe. However, I'm not actually a scythe! My weapon form is a hammer!" Marie smiled at the surprised gaze she got in return.

"You're so kind though, I would never think you'd be a hammer." A giggle escaped the girl's mouth and Marie's smile widened.

Marie washed the girl's body quickly and helped her out of the tub. She handed her a towel to wrap around her bare body. The girl did not seem nervous about being naked around other people and Marie assumed it was because of all the experiments that the witches did to her. When the girl was standing straight up, she was shorter than Marie, but she was up to the teacher's shoulders.

"I'll be right back, why don't you sit on the stool over there? I won't be away for long, okay?" Marie left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

When she stepped into the infirmary, she saw Stein sitting over at his desk and spinning around in his chair aimlessly. She laughed quietly and walked over to the bag of clothes that Liz had bought for the girl. As soon as she walked by Stein, he stopped spinning and faced her.

"You notice any scars on her?" He asked with a curious tone.

"Plenty of them and it seems that witches don't understand mercy at all." Marie frowned sadly, also grabbing the pair of scissors that lay on Stein's desk.

"What do you need those for?"

"She needs a haircut. I'll be right back and the physical will be done soon too." She left the professor in the room alone. He sighed and resumed his spinning.

Marie walked back into the bathroom and was glad to see the girl sitting calmly on the stool. She approached slowly and held the bag of clothes in front of her.

"These are clothes that some of the students you met earlier bought. They brought Able and Kai along with them just to make sure they bought the right size. There are undergarments in here too, you can choose whatever you want to wear."

Marie let the girl put on undergarments and she covered her eyes to give her privacy to put them on. Once they were on, the girl looked through the bag with interest. She took out a light blue skirt, much like Maka's own except the color was brighter. There was a white horizontal stripe at the bottom of the skirt and it wrapped all the way around it. From under the skirt, one could see white ruffles.

The girl lay that out in front of her as she looked for a shirt to match it. After a few minutes of searching, she pulled out a white and light blue blouse. She put it on herself and smiled down at it. It was a button up shirt and it had sleeves that ended a few inches above her elbows. Her sleeves matched the light blue of her skirt however the collar and rest of the shirt were white. As she buttoned it up, she noticed that the edge of both sides of the shirt were also blue. As a final touch, she tied a light blue ribbon under her collar.

She pulled the skirt on and smiled over to Marie who approved of her outfit.

"That's very cute! I'm surprised they managed to find it here in Death City. Now, how about we cut your hair, hmm?" Marie held up the scissors playfully as the girl picked up the stool and brought it towards the sink that had a mirror above it.

After deciding on the length she wanted, Marie began cutting her hair carefully and slowly. It didn't take long to cut it and they were finished within a few minutes. The girl ran her fingers through her new hairstyle. Her light gray hair was no longer as long as it used to be and it was now a few inches past her shoulders. Her naturally wavy hair looked healthy and clean. She smiled as she twisted a lock of her hair around her finger.

"There, much better. Your hair was so long, how did you even manage it?" Marie washed the scissors in the sink and helped the girl throw away the hair that was on the floor.

Marie smiled as she watched the girl watch her hands and then she noticed the girl's bare legs. She crossed her arms and took a glance at the bag full of clothes. She shrugged and looked into the bag for something that should help the young meister.

" Here, put these on your legs!" Marie pulled out a pair of white thigh-high socks. The girl put them on with no questions and Marie even took out a pair of shoes for her.

Once her appearance was finished, they left the bathroom and saw Stein waiting for them patiently. He was holding a folder that seemed to be full of papers.

"You forgot to do the physical… Didn't you?" Stein asked his weapon, who only laughed nervously.

"Sorry Stein, I got caught up with her. You can do it for me though, right? Crona's been home alone all day and I have to get dinner started. The kids are still here in the academy and they'll come by for her shortly." Marie said quickly and she patted the girl's head before leaving the room.

"Ah, should have known she would do that. Anyway, we just need to do a quick physical, is that okay with you?" Stein asked and the girl nodded, not looking into his eyes.

"Okay, take a seat on the bed and I'll start soon."

As Stein was gathering his things to use, someone knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Death the Kid and he waved at Stein.

"Hey, I'm here to accompany her later on." He said simply before sitting down on one of the other beds.

Stein nodded and got out some medical tools. Grabbing his chair, he sat in front of the girl. He checked all of her vitals and she was quiet the entire time. She seemed to be in good health and he could only assume that it was because the witches tried to keep their precious project alive.

"You're all good to go, but I suggest you eat real food soon. Your weapons managed to eat already, now it's your turn. Kid will take you to them, you can trust him."

Stein rolled away and Kid stood up from where he was sitting. He examined the girl's new appearance carefully and smiled gently at her.

"Well, I'm sure your partners miss you. Want to go find them now?" The girl said nothing and stood up. The two meisters left the room and started to walk in the hallway in silence, looking for their weapons.

"So, do you have a real name?" Kid asked looking straight ahead of them.

"I was never named. The witches and the twins just called me by my number, 12." She explained in a quiet voice and the young man nodded.

"Do… you want a real name?" Kid suddenly stopped walking and he turned to her, with a curious gaze.

She didn't reply at first, but then agreed to his suggestion.

"This may be cheesy, but what about Tenshi?"

She tilted her head in confusion, "Doesn't that mean angel?"

Kid nodded again and she smiled sadly at him.

"Guess you already know about my blood, but I think that name works. It's a lot better than a number anyway."

"Well Tenshi, it's nice to meet you." Kid stuck his hand out for him to shake.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kid."

Before she could grab his hand, a voice shouted from behind them.

"12!"

They turned around to see Able running towards them. He was grinning happily and his arms were waving around excitedly. Before he could make himself stop, he ended up running straight into his meister and they both fell to the ground.

"Ah, Able! Get off me!" Tenshi yelled and the blonde boy didn't listen.

"I missed you so much and Kai kept on bullying me when you were asleep!" Able wrapped his arms around her neck and held onto her.

Luckily, Kid managed to help Tenshi up from the ground with Able still attached to her neck.

"Able! Seriously, you're crazy." The younger Schwert twin ran to catch up with his brother and he tried his best to get Able off of Tenshi.

"12, you okay?" He continued as he managed to hold Able back.

"I'm okay and Kai… You don't have to call me that anymore. I have a name now." She smiled and Kai raised an eyebrow at her.

"My name is no longer AT12. You can just call me Tenshi."

**End Chapter Two**

Ah, finally that chapter's done!

If you want to know what Tenshi's uniform looks like, there will be a link on my profile. I haven't explained what the twins are wearing yet, but I will soon!

Review please~


End file.
